homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115-Star Wars
13:48:49 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 13:48 -- 13:49:05 AG: Uh, you're Serios, right? 13:49:26 GG: Yes. I. Am. Serios.... I. Believe. You. Are. One. Of. The. Humans. Correct? 13:49:42 AG: Yeah, the leader 13:49:50 AG: I'm Mike Simons 13:50:06 GG: Ah. Most. Excellent.... I. Did. Hope. The. One. Other. Human. I. Had. Met. Was. Not. The. Leader.... 13:50:11 GG: He. Was. Not. Exactly.... 13:50:15 GG: Capable. 13:50:26 AG: Who was it? 13:50:29 AG: Kyle? 13:50:33 AG: Milo? 13:50:38 GG: No. He. Oddly. Enough. Was. Not. On. The. List. 13:50:46 AG: Jack? 13:50:52 GG: No. Another. One. 13:50:58 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. He. Is. Important. Anymore. 13:51:02 AG: Andrew? 13:51:06 GG: Arch. 13:51:10 AG: Oh 13:51:12 AG: Yeah 13:51:24 AG: He just kinda 13:51:31 AG: disappeared 13:51:38 GG: It. Would. Seem. So.... 13:51:45 GG: Unfortunately. Jack. Has. Not. 13:51:51 AG: Yeah 13:51:59 AG: He's an ass 13:52:18 AG: I heard he killed someone 13:52:18 GG: No. I. Believe. His. Species. Name. Is. That. Of. Twinks. 13:52:26 AG: I know 13:52:27 GG: And. In. A. Way. He. Has. 13:52:44 GG: And. In. A. Way. He. Has. Not. 13:53:12 AG: I know, time travel 13:53:23 AG: Stuff like that 13:53:36 GG: Yes.... He. Apparently. Has. Time. Powers. 13:53:56 GG: Fortunately. We. Have. Players. Who. Will. Grow. To. Oppose. Him. 13:54:10 AG: I honestly don't know which side is worse 13:54:17 AG: Earth, or the game 13:55:06 GG: I. Will. Reluctantly. Choose. A. Game. Over. Dirt. Myself. 13:56:03 AG: Oh, and do you know who Scarlet is? 13:56:17 GG: UNFORTUNATELY. YES. 13:56:22 AG: whoa 13:56:22 GG: .... 13:56:26 AG: Okay 13:56:30 GG: Sorry. Its. A. Bit. Of. A. Sore.... 13:56:44 AG: What'd she do to you? 13:56:50 GG: Its. Quite. Seri.... Its. Quite. Annoying. To. Think. Of. It. 13:57:02 AG: Oh, c'mon 13:57:32 GG: She.... Was. Able. To. Take. Control. Of. Mind.... She. Made. Me. Forget. The. Heiress. Miss. Aaisha.... She. Made. Me.... Feel. Flushed. For. Her. Without. Reason. 13:57:44 GG: To. The. Point. Of. Obsession. 13:57:56 AG: Holy shit 13:58:10 GG: If. I. Can. I. Will. Tear. Out. Her. Heart. 13:58:37 AG: I plan to do the same to Jack 13:58:53 GG: He. Is. Also. On. My. List. 13:58:55 AG: He kinda did the same thing to me 13:59:00 GG: How. So? 13:59:09 AG: He lied to me 13:59:28 AG: Didn't exactly force me into anything 13:59:31 GG: That. Is. Indeed. Unexcusable.... I. Rather. Dislike. Such. Indirectness..... 13:59:50 AG: Yeah, but it was my own ignorance 14:00:03 GG: That. Does. Not. Excuse. Jack. 14:00:12 AG: Yeah 14:00:24 AG: I'm gonna kill him 14:00:33 AG: With my team of course 14:00:37 GG: One. Should. Never. Have. To. Assume. That. Information. Being. Given. Is. Not. Direct. 14:00:42 GG: And. That. Would. Be. Wise. 14:00:45 GG: Though. As. Things. Stand. 14:00:52 GG: It. Will. Still. Be. Best. To. Wait. 14:00:59 AG: I know 14:01:19 GG: And. Aside. From. That.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. The. One. Who. Can. Keep. Jack. From. "Cheating." 14:01:39 GG: Whatever. Group. Who. Will. Take. On. Jack. Will. Need. Miss. Aaisha. There. 14:01:51 AG: Okay 14:02:38 AG: Well, I think Nyarla wants to kill me 14:02:46 AG: And Ramira 14:02:49 GG: Why. Would. Mr. Aesona. Wish. You. Dead? 14:02:59 GG: The. Witch. Of. Debloom. Wishes. Everyone. Dead. 14:03:06 AG: He thinks I'm siding with Jack 14:03:21 GG: Why. Would. He. Think. That? 14:03:38 GG: Because. Of. Jack'S. Lies. To. You? 14:03:43 AG: Yeah 14:03:53 GG: Then. Tell. Him. You. Know. The. Truth. Now. 14:04:27 AG: I got all like, "Hey, Jack's my bro, fuck off!", I don't think he wants to talk to me 14:04:43 GG: While. I. Was. Under. Scarlet'S. Influence. I. Tried. Multiple. Times. To. Harm. Him.... He. Understands. The. Powers. Of. The. Twinks. And. How. They. Can. Manipulate. Us.... 14:04:57 GG: He. Perhaps. Understands. The. Art. Of. Manipulation. Very. Well.... 14:05:06 AG: Hm 14:05:13 AG: I'll try talking to him 14:05:18 GG: I. Trust. He. Will. Understand. You. Were. Manipulated. 14:05:54 AG: Well, for now I should pay attention to the cannibals surrounding my house 14:06:06 GG: Cannibals? 14:06:12 AG: Yes 14:06:15 AG: Cannibals 14:06:26 AG: It's like Mad Max down here 14:06:39 GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. Humans. Did. This. So. Readily? And. Who. Is. "Mad. Max."? 14:07:17 GG: Is. He. Leading. The. Cannibals. Against. You? Is. He. Trying. To. Usurp. Your. Right. To. Rule? 14:07:23 -- angryGardener AG sending file MadMax.avi -- 14:07:28 AG: No 14:07:32 AG: It's a movie 14:07:40 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved MadMax.avi -- 14:07:41 AG: Well, a bunch of movies 14:07:51 AG: That should contain all of them 14:08:02 GG: ....The. Title. Is. Indeed. Short. Like. Miss. Aaisha. Said.... 14:08:25 AG: It's not that short 14:08:30 GG: And. These. Movies. Are. Documentaries. Or. More.... Fiction? 14:08:37 GG: And. The. Title. Is. Indeed. Short. 14:08:38 AG: Fiction 14:08:54 GG: So. Much. Wastes. Of. Time. These. Fictions.... 14:09:16 GG: I. Already. Had. To. Endure. A. Flush. Romance. Fiction. To.... Better. Understand. Flush. Feelings. 14:09:17 AG: Tell me the title of a troll movie 14:09:53 GG: I. Have. Not. Watched. Many. Myself.... Though. I. Believe. A. Recent. One. Was.... One. Moment. 14:11:35 GG: In. Which. Twenty. Four. Young. Trolls. Are. Chosen. By. Lots. To. Represent. Their. Casts. And. Battle. For. Survival. In. A. Forested. Environment. Arena. For. The. Entertainment. Of. Adult. Trolls.. One. Female. Rust. Blood. Volunteers. To. Take. The. Place. Of. Her. Moirail. And. Goes. To. The. Capitol. Alongside. Her. Co.-Competerer. And. Their. Casts. Previous. Victor.. She. Impresses. Judges. By. Using. Her. Skill. With. A. Bow. Kind. Specibus. To. Shoot. An. Spherical. Fruit. From. The. Mouth. Of. A. Roasted. Oinkbeast.. During. A. Large. Scale. Broadcasted. Conversation. She. Discovers. That. Her. Co.-Competator. Has. A. Flush. Crush. On. Her. And. Is. Unhappy. With. This. As. He. Once. Thew. Her. Burt. Grubloaf. In. The. Rain.. She. Enters. The. Arena. And. Survives. The. Immediate. Bloodbath. Despite. Having. A. Knife. Thrown. At. Her. Back.. She. Then. Seeks. To. Avoid. Confrontation. But. Is. Turned. Away. From. The. Edge. Of. The. Arena. By. The. Technocontrollers. Using. Fire.. She. Is. Chased. By. An. Alliance. Of. Highbloods. Hides. In. A. Tree. And. Under. Advice. Of. A. Young. Bronze. Blood. Drops. A. Nest. Of. Stingbugs. On. The. Highbloods.. Her. Co.-Competetor. Is. With. The. Group. And. Helps. Her. To. Escape. But. Is. Himself. Injured.. The. Protagonist. And. The. Young. Bronze. Blood. Hatch. A. Plan. To. Destroy. The. Highbloods. Food. Store. It. Succeeds. But. The. Bronze. Blood. Is. Killed. And. Their. Budding. Moirailship. Cut. Short.. There. Is. Then. An. Announcement. That. The. Casts. May. Work. Together. And. She. Goes. To. Seek. Her. Co.-Competetor.. She. Pretends. To. Be. His. Matesprit. In. Order. To. Gain. Sympathy. And. Supplies. From. Viewers.. During. A. Supply. Run. She. Is. Saved. From. Death. By. The. Other. Bronze. Blood. When. Hunting. For. Berries. A. Sly. Tealblood. Is. Poisoned.. When. Only. Three. Competitors. Remain. They. Are. Chased. From. The. Forest. By. Monstrous. Barkfiends. And. There. Is. A. Confrontation. On. A. Semi.-Conical. Metal. Shelter. Which. Leaves. The. Two. Rust. Bloods. As. Victors.. The. Rule. That. There. May. Be. Two. Victors. Is. Then. Revoked. But. They. Refuse. To. Kill. Each. Other. And. The. Girl. Pretends. To. Form. A. Suicide. Pact.. They. Are. Declared. Joint. Victors. But. Later. The. Chief. Technocontoler. Is. Forced. To. Kill. Himself.. Includes. At. Least. 23. Deaths. A. Possible. Concupiscent. Triangle. Several. Scenes. That. Are. Emotionally. Distressing. And. Excessive. Shaky. Cameras.. 14:12:34 GG: I. Believe. That. Is. The. Entire. Title. 14:12:52 AG: You just descibed the entire movie 14:13:01 GG: Well. Yes. 14:13:07 GG: The. Titles. Are. Very. Direct. 14:13:18 AG: That was The Hunger Games 14:13:22 GG: What? 14:13:30 AG: Why the fuck do we share so much shit? 14:13:45 AG: We share Will Smith and now the Hunger Games 14:13:46 GG: I. Have. Not. Given. You. Excrement. 14:14:49 GG: You. Have. Someone. Who. Is. Named. Will. Smith? That. Does. Sound. Similiar. To. Troll. Will. Smith.... 14:15:17 AG: All you did was add troll to his name 14:15:29 AG: Just 14:15:32 AG: What the fuck? 14:15:35 GG: He. Believe. He. Had. His. Name. Changed. To. That.... 14:16:00 GG: I. Do. Not. Comprehend. The. Reasons. Of. Some. Music. Artists. 14:16:01 AG: I am facepalming so hard right now 14:16:17 -- angryGardener AG sending file freshprince.jpg -- 14:16:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved freshprince.jpg -- 14:16:35 AG: Look at that 14:16:56 GG: I. Thought. Humans. Were. Pale. Looking. Creatures. 14:17:15 AG: Some of us have brown skin 14:17:45 AG: And some of us can have deformities that give us tiny horns 14:18:29 GG: I. Have. Not. Seen. Anything. To. Indicate. Tiny. Horns.... But. It. Would. Seem. There. Are. Indeed. Similarities. Between. Our. Two. Races.... 14:18:42 GG: Do. You. Have. These. Tiny. Horns? 14:18:48 AG: No 14:18:52 AG: They're rare 14:19:07 -- angryGardener AG sending file oldwomanwithahorn.jpg -- 14:19:21 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieved oldwomanwithahorn.jpg -- 14:20:00 AG: See 14:20:15 AG: Some of us have horns 14:20:56 GG: Only. One. Horn.... But. More. Than. I. Have. Indeed. Seen. On. Other. Human. Images.. 14:21:08 AG: Yep 14:21:10 AG: Also 14:21:18 AG: I'm on a mission 14:21:33 GG: We. All. Are. At. This. Point. 14:21:39 AG: To make all of you trolls Star Wars nerds 14:22:01 GG: Ah. Yes. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Mentioned. Your. Movie. Of. The. War. In. The. Stars. 14:22:11 GG: She. Had. Told. Me. It. Was. More. Fiction. 14:22:29 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 14:22:48 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieves starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 14:22:52 AG: It is totally true 14:22:59 AG: All of this happened 14:23:17 GG: Then. How. Did. The. Humans. Never. Come. Across. The. Troll. Empire? 14:23:29 AG: I don't know 14:23:45 AG: This happened a long time ago 14:23:58 AG: When the Troll Empire was smaller 14:24:16 GG: That. Would. Indeed. Be. A. Long. Time. Ago. 14:24:18 GG: Very. Long. 14:24:23 AG: Yes 14:24:40 AG: And in a far away galaxy 14:25:03 AG: Our birth place was not on Earth 14:25:13 AG: But on a planet called 14:25:31 AG: Tatooine 14:26:09 GG: Intriguing.... 14:26:18 AG: Yes 14:26:47 AG: We soon made our way to the Milky Way Galaxy 14:27:21 AG: And we took over many planets 14:27:34 AG: All of which have been destroyed now 14:27:47 GG: Not. A. Great. Mighty. Empire. Then. 14:27:48 AG: They were destroyed by The Empire 14:28:12 GG: Another. Empire. Destroyed. The. Human. One? 14:28:13 AG: No it wasn't 14:28:16 AG: Yes 14:28:29 GG: This. Sounds. Very. Confusing. 14:28:32 AG: The humans had two empires 14:28:49 AG: One was run by the Jedi, and the other was run by the Sith 14:28:55 GG: Jedi? 14:28:57 GG: Sith? 14:29:24 AG: The Jedi were basically space cops 14:29:45 GG: Ah. A. Military. State. 14:29:52 AG: The Sith were the dictators that wanted absolute power 14:30:05 AG: Both used weapons called 14:30:10 AG: Lightsabers 14:30:22 AG: And they both used something called 14:30:26 AG: The Force 14:30:32 GG: The. Force? 14:30:40 AG: Yes the Force 14:31:04 GG: What. Kind. Of. Force? 14:31:10 GG: The. Name. Is. Rather. Indirect. 14:31:49 AG: Basically telekinesis 14:31:59 AG: If one is strong with the force 14:32:33 AG: They could turn the energy into lightning 14:33:09 AG: And even show their ghost through the force once they die 14:33:32 GG: Telekinesis. Is. Something. Some. Trolls. Can. Do.... But. Energy. Into. Lightning.... And. Turning. Into. Ghosts.... 14:33:45 GG: These. Sound. Like. The. Ancient. Lost. Troll. Arts. Of.... Magic. 14:33:53 AG: The great sith lord, Darth Vader, actually caused his fall 14:34:10 GG: Caused. Whose. Fall? 14:34:19 AG: his own 14:34:51 AG: You'll learn that through watching the movie 14:35:35 GG: I. Will. Watch. It. When. I. Have. The. Time. 14:35:48 GG: But. Much. Will. Need. To. Be. Done. In. The. Mean. Time. 14:36:53 GG: The. Human. Uses. Of. This.... Force.... Do. You. Think. It. Can. Be. Applied. To. The. Powers. We. Are. Gaining. Now? 14:37:05 AG: Both the Jedi Knights and Sith are long dead, so no 14:37:29 AG: Although there is still a possibility 14:37:34 AG: That one of us 14:37:48 AG: could be a Jedi 14:37:59 AG: or maybe even a Sith 14:38:14 AG: If they choose to be 14:38:18 GG: If. You. Can. Find. Out. About. Either. Ask. Them. Quickly.... 14:38:28 AG: Okay 14:38:40 AG: For all we know I could be a Jedi Knight 14:38:53 AG: I have a lightsaber 14:38:55 GG: If. I. Can. Master. My. Own. Powers. It. Will. Give. Me. An. Edge. Against. Someone. In. An. Upcoming. Encounter. 14:39:08 AG: Who? 14:39:17 GG: For. Now. I. Will. Not. Say. 14:39:32 GG: Under. The. Rights. Of. Moirails. To. Keep. Things. Private. 14:39:44 AG: Okay 14:40:10 AG: Well, watch Star Wars when you can 14:40:26 GG: I. Promise. I. Will. When. I. Have. The. Time. To. Spare. 14:40:46 AG: And try respect it, many people died in that war 14:41:14 AG: Well, later Serios 14:41:21 GG: I. Would. Give. It. My. Respect. Like. I. Would. To. Troll. King. Arthur. Troll. Beowulf. And. Other. Ancient. Trolls. 14:41:38 AG: Good 14:41:47 GG: Farewell. Mr. Simons. 14:41:54 AG: Later 14:41:58 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:41 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios